


Just A Flesh Wound

by sgtbuckaroobarnes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky is a flirt, Bucky is a gunshot victim, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sam is a paramedic, Sam kinda sorta saves his life, Winter Falcon, also also bucky really likes jello, also he just wanted some fucking mac and cheese damn it, and cheering up hurt little girls, clint and nat were fucking around, i think that applies, it's accidentall, sambucky - Freeform, the violence is for a gun shot, we're going with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 07:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10329608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgtbuckaroobarnes/pseuds/sgtbuckaroobarnes
Summary: Bucky is just trying to make some mac and cheese when Clint accidentally shoots him in the leg. Sam is the paramedic that shows up to help. Bucky is a flirt even when he's dying, Sam just can't resist his charms, or the way he helps a hurt little girl in need.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this came out of nowhere! shout out to Demon18x on tumblr! my frand!!!! who helped me brain storm and gave me a nice idea and base for the story! <3 <3 <3 Enjoy guys! this one is fluffy and cute.

He’s walking down the hall, humming to himself and thinking about the mac and cheese he’s gonna make when he gets to the kitchen, minding his own business. Then he hears the gunshot, and feels the sting in his leg.

“What the fff-“ he says, looking down at his leg and falling to the ground, his vision going blurry.

When he comes out of the shock he’s sitting in a pool of his own blood, there’s a belt wrapped around his thigh, Nat’s is on the phone with someone, and Clint is kneeling next to Bucky yelling at Nat.

“This isn’t funny Nat, he’s bleeding a lot, just tell them what happened!” Clint sounds frantic. Bucky reaches out and grabs his arm slowly, wrapping his fingers around Clint’s wrist and smearing blood on him. Clint’s attention goes straight to him.

“I’m so sorry man! She bumped me when I was aiming and I turned real fast and my finger squeezed the trigger and I am so so sorry!” Clint said frantically.

“Nat’s on the phone now, the paramedics are coming. Shit. I am so fucking sorry Buck!” Clint continued. Bucky blinked hard.

“Stop apologizing. I forgive you, just relax.” Bucky mumbled, his fingers sliding off of Clint. Clint nodded frantically and bit his lip, clearly stopping himself from continuing to apologize. Bucky nodded slowly and glared up at Nat when she laughed again.

“You’ll be fine. It’s just a bullet wound.” She said, looking down at him.

“Yeah. Maybe you should give me the gun and I can shoot you next?” Bucky said flatly, his voice tight. She laughed and Clint spun his head to look at her.

“Nat! Shut up. He’s really bleeding.” Clint said. Nat looked down at Bucky’s leg and then to Clint.

“Okay. Shit. Sorry. They’ll be here in a sec. It’ll be fine.” Nat said, sounding worried now. Bucky took a deep breath and let his head fall back against the wall.

When he opened his eyes he was inside an ambulance. The pain in his leg was dissipating and someone was asking Clint and Nat a question.

“Yeah we’ll come with him, we’re his roommates. We can come ri-“

“No.” Bucky said. The paramedic looked back at him.

“They’re can’t come. I don’t want them in here with me.” Bucky said, staring at Natasha as Clint looked at the ground guiltily.

“Aw come on Barnes it was an accident and you know it.” Nat said, sounding frustrated.

“Yeah. Well. Tough.” Bucky said, leaning back against the gurney they had him on.

“Sorry guys, if he says you can’t come, you can’t come. You can meet us in the ER if you wanna see him. The receptionist will tell you were he is.” The guy said, sounding not at all sorry as he moved back into the ambulance and shut the door on them. He sat next to Bucky and started opening all sorts of things.

“Nice friends you have.” He said, his eyes focused on whatever it was he was doing. Bucky laughed humorlessly through his nose, the quick burst of air making him a little light headed.

“Yeah. They’re great.” He muttered.

“I’m sure. How’s your pain Mr. Barnes?” the guy asked, putting his hand on Bucky’s head and shining a light in his eyes, Bucky grimaced and blinked hard.

“There isn’t any.” Bucky said, and he wasn’t lying. There was a dull throb, but no pain.

“That’s not good is it?” Bucky said, looking up at the guy and not seeing his face, there were white circles in his eyes from the light.

“No, that’s not good.” He said.

“But there might be pain in a second. I’m gonna take this homemade tourniquet off and get this bleeding stopped properly okay? And it’s gonna hurt.” He said, pressing his hand gently to the side of the belt on Bucky’s leg. Bucky took a deep breath and stared up at the roof of the ambulance.

“Okay.” He said, nodding a little.

“Alright. On three. One… two…three.” The guy said calmly and then pulled the belt loose.

“Fuck!” Bucky yelled, his fists clenching so hard his nails dug into his palms.

“I know. I know. Hey, it’s done. We’re done. You did good.” The guy said.

“It hurts a lot.” Bucky said through his clenched teeth.

“I can fix that.” The guys said, sounding amused. He moved out of Bucky’s vision for a second and then the pain was gone.

“Oh wow. Thanks. That’s much better.” Bucky breathed, relaxing again, his head feeling a little light but other than that he couldn’t really feel anything. He groaned and the guy looked at him.

“You okay? Stay with me.” He said.

“I’m with ya. I just, didn’t get my mac and cheese. I was half way through the mac and cheese song too. And those fuckers just had to go and shoot me. Fucking assholes.” Bucky muttered, sounding pathetic and not caring.

“I just wanted some fucking mac and cheese.” He whined, squeezing his eyes shut.

“Mac and cheese song huh?” the guy asked, he definitely sounded amused now. Bucky opened one eye and looked at him.

“Don’t judge me man, I don’t even know your name.” Bucky mumbled, blinking hard and looking at him.

“Ya know what. Doesn’t matter you… you’re really cute.” He said, sitting up a little and grimacing as pain shot through his leg.

“Gee thanks.” The guy said, smiling a little. Bucky felt butterflies in his stomach when his eyes landed on the small gap in the guys teeth. Bucky bit into his lip and laid his head back down, it was feeling heavy all of a sudden.

“Seriously. What’s yer name?” Bucky asked, his words slurring, his tongue was getting heavier in his mouth. The guy looked up from Bucky’s leg for a second and then looked back down, shaking his head.

“Sam. My name is Sam.” He said.

“Sam. Thas a good name. M’ Bucky. M’ real name is James buu nobuddy calls me tha.” He said slowly, his vision was going grey at the edges.

“Hey. Bucky. Hey I need you to stay with me okay?” The guy, Sam, said, his voice going a little frantic.

“Hey man, can you go any faster I think we’re losing him!” he called over Bucky’s heads, Bucky felt the ambulance jerk a little and guessed the person driving had sped up even more.

“Hey. Stay with me okay?” Sam said, leaning over Bucky now, one hand on the side of Bucky’s face, the other still putting pressure on his leg. Bucky thought that that had to be uncomfortable, and a really awkward position.

“That can’t feel good.” He muttered, licking his lips, his mouth was dry.

“What can’t feel good?” Sam asked, leaning closer, Bucky blinked hard and looked into Sam’s eyes, they were gorgeous.

“So pretty.” Bucky sighed, smiling up at Sam. He saw Sam shake his head again.

“You know you’re bleeding out right now, right?” Sam asked, pressing down harder on Bucky’s leg, like he was trying to make a point. Bucky shrugged the best he could.

“Doesn’ change the fact tha yer pretty.” He slurred, smiling at Sam again. Sam laughed this time, not a big laugh, but a nice small chuckle that rang through Bucky’s head like music.

“Thanks, I appreciate that Bucky. Now just stay with me okay? Just keep those eyes open for me.” Sam said, moving his thumb against Bucky’s cheek slowly. Bucky nodded but his eyes were falling closed, he snapped them open twice before his vision went black, the last thing he saw was Sam looking frantic, yelling at him to stay awake.

~***~

“You wanna make a trade?” the girl asked, narrowing her eyes at Bucky. He was laying in bed in the recovery room, he’d been talking to this girl for about an hour, her name was Sarah, with and H, her arm was in a sling and she had a huge bruise on her face. She’d been hit by a car and had gotten out of surgery about two hours after Bucky.

“What do you want for it?” he asked, narrowing his eyes in return.

“Show me your bullet wound.” She said, nodding at his leg. He raised his eyebrow and looked to his leg and then back to Sarah.

“You wanna see my bullet wound?” he asked. She nodded slowly.

“Yup. The exit one. That one’s always bigger. You show me the exit wound, I give you the Jello cup. Simple trade.” She said. Bucky hummed and licked his lips. This girl was a master manipulator, that was for sure.

“I can’t do it. The exit wound is on the inside of my thigh, I’ll feel weird. I’m not showing the inside of my thigh to a little girl.” Bucky said, crossing his arms over his chest and shaking his head.

“Okay I’m not that little. And I’ve seen the insides of lots of boys’ thighs.” She said, crossing her own arms. Bucky made a face at her.

“Okay, well, first off, I’m not a boy, I’m a grown man. Second, I feel like dating or liking each other, or just generally being a child has changed a lot since I was a kid, why are you looking at boys thighs?” he asked, his voice going high. Sarah giggled and scrunched her nose up.

“You’re weird.” She said. Bucky nodded and sighed, looking into his lap dejectedly.

“I know.”

She snorted and shook her head.

“So what else you got to trade then? Cuz you still want the Jello right?” she asked, Bucky looked back to her.

“Yeah. Of course I do. Okay, how bout this, I show you the entry wound, no exit wound, and you hand the Jello over kindly?” Bucky proposed.

“Show me the exit wound and I get to touch your stitches gently. Then I give you the Jello.” She shot back, quick as a flash.

“Deal!” Bucky said, snapping his fingers and pointing at her. He went to work pulling the bandage off his leg as she hopped gently off her bed and waddled over to him, her bare feet pattering on the tile floor. She looked at it for a long time and then reached out and gently ran her finger across the line of black stitches on his leg. Bucky barely felt it.

“Cool.” She breathed out and then turned and waddled back to her bed, reaching up and grabbing her Jello cup carefully. She walked it carefully over to Bucky and handed it to him with a smile.

“Thanks for letting me touch ‘em.” She said, smiling widely. Bucky nodded at her.

“Anytime kid.” He said and then shoved a spoonful of red Jello into his mouth.

“To-ally worf it by the way.” He said, his mouth full of food. She giggled and scrunched her nose again as she climbed back into her bed. She’d just pulled the covers back over herself when her doctor came in.

“Alrighty Sarah, we’ve got your private room ready for you. Ready to go?” he asked. Sarah nodded and relaxed into her bed. She gave Bucky a small wave as she was wheeled past him. Bucky’s eyes fell on Sam standing near the door as he watched her be wheeled away.

“Oh. Hi.” Bucky said, spooning more Jello into his mouth. Sam nodded at him.

“Hey. I come unarmed, and with food. Which I see now was a good idea since you seem to be starving.” Sam said, amusement filling his voice, the corner of his mouth twitching. Bucky paused with the spoon still touching his bottom lip, he swallowed his Jello.

“What kinda food?” he asked, narrowing his eyes a little. Sam held up the plastic container so Bucky could see it.

“Homemade five cheese, mac and cheese. My mom’s recipe, so I can’t tell you what’s in it. But I can tell you that you’ll like it.”  He said, smiling softly at Bucky as he walked closer. Bucky dropped his hands in his lap, spoon in one hand, empty Jello cup in the other. He let his head fall back and his eyes fall closed as he took a deep breath. He opened his eyes slowly and looked at Sam.

“Marry me.” He sighed. Sam laughed loudly, his head thrown back, his hand resting on his stomach, and yeah, Bucky needed to hear and see the every damn day of his life. Sam shook his head and looked at Bucky.

“You’re somethin else, you know that?” he said, looking at Bucky oddly. Bucky nodded and bit his lip, his eyes falling to the plastic container in Sam’s hand.

“Oh, here.” Sam said, startling and handing it to Bucky. Bucky popped the lid off and scooped out a huge bite, shoving it in his mouth without hesitation. He moaned loudly, his eyes falling closed again.

“Holy fuck that’s amazing. Go you. Go your mom. She’s a saint. That is truly wonderful.” Bucky said, eventually opening his eyes to see Sam staring at him, his eyes a little wider than they had been before.

“You alright?” Bucky asked. Sam blinked quickly and looked at him.

“Yeah. I’m good.” He said, swallowing hard. Bucky nodded at him and took another bite.

“Besides. Shouldn’t I be asking you if you’re alright? You’re the one that got shot.” Sam said, sitting down in the chair next to Bucky’s bed. Bucky shrugged.

“Meh. It’s just a flesh wound. And I mean, it’s not like it’s the first time I’ve ever been shot.” Bucky said, scoffing like that was a crazy idea, him only having been shot once.

“You…you’ve been shot before? Did your friends shoot you that time too?” Sam asked, raising his eyebrows at Bucky. Bucky laughed and shook his head.

“No. It wasn’t my friends the first couple times. It was someone else. I don’t really know who. Kinda hard to tell when there’s multiple people shooting at you at once ya know?” Bucky said, shoveling more mac and cheese into his mouth. Sam nodded slowly.

“Army?” he asked when Bucky was done chewing.

“Army.” Bucky said with a nod. Sam nodded again and sat back in his chair. They sat in silence as Bucky emptied his bowl. He licked his spoon clean and then sat back with a sigh.

“So, you were worried about me huh?” Bucky said, the corner of his mouth twitching as he side eyed Sam. Sam opened his mouth like he was going to say something and then he shook his head and laughed.

“I just wanted to make sure you lived man. And make sure that all that blood loss didn’t do any permanent damage, ya know, to your head.” Sam teased, leaning forward and resting his elbows on his knees.

“Oh yeah. And what’s the verdict on that?” Bucky teased back, turning his head on his pillow to look at Sam.

“Jury’s still out.” Sam said simply, smiling a little. Bucky dropped his mouth open.

“What? Why?” he asked, raising his head off the pillow, sounding offended.

“Man when I came in here you were bargaining with a little girl for her Jello cup. You let her touch your bullet wound.” Sam said, almost laughing again. Bucky scoffed.

“Well I had to give her something!” Bucky said, throwing his hands up.

“It’s all I had to give! And a trade’s a trade, you gotta give a little so you can get a little man!” he said, shaking his head at Sam like this was the most obvious thing ever. Sam snorted and shook his head again, leaning back in his chair and laughing again. Bucky laughed with him, biting his lip as he watched Sam’s smile.

“You should go on a date with me.” Bucky said, matter of factly as Sam’s laughter died down. Sam chuckled a few more times and then stared at him.

“Should I?” he asked, his lips still curved a little. Bucky nodded.

“Yeah. Yeah you should. I mean, if you want to.” Bucky said, worrying his lip between his teeth. Sam looked at him for a long time. Bucky looked back. And then they were both smiling again.

“Yeah alright.” Sam said.

“Yeah?” Bucky asked, scrunching his nose up. Sam rolled his eyes and shook his head.

“Yeah. Will this uh…will this be before or after your leg heals?” Sam asked, nodding to Bucky’s leg. Bucky looked down at his thigh for a second and then looked back to Sam.

“Honestly, I’d go on a date with you now if I could. But I don’t think my doctor would like that.” Bucky said, smirking at Sam when he looked down at his feet, he was shaking his head again.

“Probably not.” Sam agreed, looking back up Bucky with those beautiful eyes.

“You’re eyes are real fucking pretty Sam.” Bucky breathed. Sam swallowed hard and licked his lips.

“Thanks. Yours are really…blue.” He said slowly, staring at Bucky. Bucky nodded.

“I’ve noticed that yeah.” Bucky said, nodding a little as he ran his tongue over his bottom lip, Sam’s eyes tracked the movement and then jumped back to Bucky’s eyes quickly.

“Right. Cuz they’re…yours.” Sam said. Bucky chuckled.

“Mhm. They are. You could be too if you want?” Bucky said, scrunching his nose up again when Sam sighed and bit his lip.

“That was really cheesy right?” Bucky asked, tilting his head. Sam took a shaky breath.

“It was…but uh…it kinda works for me.” Sam said, smiling up at Bucky and looking shy.

“Oh well good. Cuz that’s about as smooth as I get.” Bucky said, smiling at Sam. Sam laughed and shook his head. He stood up and walked closer to the bed.

“That’s okay. You kinda had me before you were smooth.” Sam said, moving his finger tips slowly over Bucky’s hand and then tangling their fingers together.

“Oh yeah? Well dang, it must be my lucky day, I got a Jello cup, I got a date with you, I mean sure I got shot in the leg and almost died but that really shy’s in comparison ya know? But I am curious, when did I get you? Was it in the ambulance when I was bleeding on you? I bet it was, that’s really a shining moment.” Bucky said, smiling brightly up at Sam and making him blush. Sam sighed and moved his hand, grabbing his bowl off Bucky’s lap and taking a few steps back. He bit his lip and shook his head again.

“No. You had me when I walked in here and you were bartering with a little girl for her Jello cup to make her smile, because she was hurting.” Sam said quietly. Bucky blushed then, looking down into his lap and smiling.

“Right. Well. That was good too.” Bucky said slowly.

“Yeah. It was.” Sam said, tilting his head and smiling at Bucky as he walked backwards toward the door.

“I’ll call you.” Sam said.

“Do you have my number?” Bucky asked, leaning to the side on his bed, not wanting to lose sight of Sam.

“Oh. No, but I have your address. I’ll pick you up Friday at 7. That okay?” Sam asked.

“You have my- oh right, from the thing. Yes. Yeah. Friday’s good. Friday’s great. Seven is also good. It’s a good time.” Bucky stammered, picking at a loose thread on his blanket. Sam chuckled and looked at his feet.

“Great. See you then.” Sam said, giving Bucky a little wave as he disappeared out the door. Bucky let his head fall back against his bed with a sigh.

“Awesome.” He breathed, nodding to himself as he stared at the ceiling.

He pulled his eyes away from the crooked tiles when he heard the little pitter patter of bare feet on tile. He looked to the door and saw Sarah with an H waddled through the door quickly, a Jello cup in her hand. She pushed up close to Bucky’s bedside and handed him the cup.

“They gave me another one. I don’t like the blue kind. But I thought you might.” She said quietly, smiling up at him.

“Aw yes. The blue is my favorite.” He said, taking it from her gently.

“Was that the cute boy you were talkin bout earlier?” she asked, as she climbed up onto Bucky’s bed carefully. He pushed himself over a bit to give her some room.

“Yes it was.” He said, taking a bite of Jello.

“Well how did it go?” She asked, prodding him in the ribs. He pulled away from her small tickling hands and smiled down at her.

“We’re goin on a date.” He said.

“Nice!” She said, beaming up at him and then relaxing against his side.

“Aren’t your mom and dad gonna be worried about you?” he asked her quietly. She shook her head against him, her feathery hair tickling him.

“No, they went home to get some stuff. They’ll be back in a few hours.” She said, sounding happy enough. Bucky nodded and took another bite of Jello.

“Cool. They gonna bring you ice cream or anything good like that?” he asked, poking her in the ribs gently and making her laugh.

“I don’t know. I asked for tacos. We’ll see what happens.” She said, sounding older than she was.

“A girl after my own heart.” Bucky said, smiling at her when she shoved him a little. She laid against him for a few silent moments and then sighed.

“I guess I should head back. Before Dr. Whatsit’s get’s all freaked out.” She said, sliding off the bed gently. She waved and then headed for the door.

“Sarah. Come here a sec.” Bucky called, she did a little spin and came back to the bed.

“Yeah?” she asked, her voice almost a whisper. Bucky moved his blanket and peeled back the bandage on the inside of his thigh. Sarah’s eyes went wide as she stared at it.

“Awesome.” She breathed, then she smiled up at Bucky, a big toothy grin, and then she waddled back out of the room. Bucky smiling after her as he listened to the soft sounds of her feet disappearing down the hall.


End file.
